Always Pure  The Black Family
by Mimifry
Summary: The Black Family is practically royalty . . . according to their ansesters. They know that each Black will do something great, something bold and be remembered throughout histoey. This generation of Blacks in no acception.
1. Toujours Pure

Always Pure – The Black Family

Hi everybody! This is my first fan fiction ever, even though I have been an avid reader for a while now. I have always wanted to put my work out there and I was sick today so I thought "Why not?"  
I would love some helpful advice and criticism as that is always appreciated.

Thanks and enjoy

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned the Harry Potter series, I don't. Lucky J.K. Rowling!

Born this Way – Lady Gaga

I'm beautiful in my way,  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
(Born this way)

Ooo, there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
(Born this way)  
Ooo, there ain't other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

"Toujours Pure"

The motto of the most ancient and noble house of Black. So pure, in fact, that they are practically royal in the wizarding community. The others were nothing compared to them. Scum really. Yet, once in a while they had to be married off to other magical families. Pure blood, of course. There was no higher honour, than to be married to a Black; therefore the descendants have a great number of suitors. They were tall, dark and proud, destined to rule the wizarding world.

The new generation of Blacks are no different. Each their own person, yet, they all share the same bloodline. Their fiery attitude and strong beliefs make them the generation to watch out for. For they knew they would be great.

A/N- Sorry it's so short. It was just an introducton. More should be coming soon!


	2. The Birth of a Star

Always Pure – The Black Family

Fame (I'm going to live forever) – Fame the Musical

Baby look at me  
And tell me what you see  
You ain't seen the best of me yet  
Give me time I'll make you forget the rest

I got more in me  
And you can set it free  
I can catch the moon in my hands  
Don't you know who I am

Remeber my name  
Fame

I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly  
High

I feel it coming together  
People will see me and cry  
Fame

I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame  
Fame

I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name  
_

No one could doubt that this girl would be great.

"Cygnus Black." A woman screamed. Her pretty blonde head beaded with sweat as she tried to bring her new baby into the world. "I. Hate. You." Screaming she pushed again, forcing her hatred to her husband out. He was the one causing her this pain. He did it to her. It was his entire fault!

Cygnus stood in the door way of the room, to frightened of his wife's hormonal furry to venture in any further. He was giddy with excitement. His son would be arriving soon. His hair. One on carry on the Black name. His thoughts were interrupted by another ear piercing scream. He watched as his wife clung to the bed head, her face squished in pain as she pushed.

A damp towel was placed gently on her red forehead. Her eyes snapped up, looking her sister-in-law straight in the eye. A triumphant smirk on her lips. She was having the first baby. The Black hair. She knew her sister-in-law was furious, so furious that she asked to be there at the birth. An odd request, but Druella was going to give her the hardest time.

"What do you think you're doing?" she barked at her sister-in-law. Walburga's face hardened. "How is this stupid piece of fabric supposed to help? Stupid!"

"Well what do you want me to do? Have the baby for you?"

"Ladies" Cygnus cut in. Two pairs of furious eyes darted in his direction. If looks could kill, Cygnus would be a dead man. Twice.

Druella's eyes screwed up in pain. She knew this was it. The last one. She could feel it now. Her baby boy was coming. She could feel him making his way out. Quite roughly, she thought, but then again he is a boy. Druella could picture him. Beautiful Cygnus Pollux, his fist birthday, his first time to Hogwarts, his wedding day. Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when she could not push any more. Relief washed over her as she heard him cry. Her baby.

Walburga held the baby in her arms and smiled. This was not the baby they wanted. Her eyes gazed over her niece. Yes, differently a girl. She was overjoyed. She still had a chance.

"What a beautiful baby." She started, plunking the baby into her brother's arms. "Must be off. Lot's to do and no time to do it. Good luck." She sis have thing to do. Find her husband and make the Black heir. Quickly. Dashing out of the room, leaving a startled Cygnus and Druella in her wake.

Cygnus look down at the baby in his arms. He was beautiful, everything a Black should be. His dark eyes almost as dark as his tuff of hair sprouting on top of his head. Everything perfect, he thought scanning his child in a similar way to his sister, almost perfect. His heart sunk. No wonder Walburga left in such a hurry. This child was not an heir.

"A girl." Druella heard from her husband whisper. A girl? WHAT! That was not what she wanted. She was supposed to be a boy. A BOY! Her precious Cygnus Pollux.

"Are you sure?" Her whisper was barley even audible.

"What do you think? That I can't even tell if my child is a girl or a boy? Do you really think I am that stupid? Ha?"

"Don't yell at me! This isn't my fault –"

"Not your fault? You were the one carrying this thing for the past nine months. Shouldn't you have known what it was?"

"Well excuse me if I don't have a built in detector. I didn't know I required one!"

"All women are supposed to have one! This isn't fair!"

He looked down to the bundle of joy, if he could use that work, in his arms. Her small features intelligent, as if she knew what was going on, and eyes staring into her fathers, trying to see my soul, he thought to himself. Slowly he walked over to where his wife lay, sobbing about her failure to produce an heir. Sitting by her side he place his daughter into her arms.

Druella was heartbroken. Her baby boy was never here. Instead this girl. Looking down into her arms the baby, struggled, wanting to return to her father. Great, she thought, it already had favourites. A clap of thunder rang through the room. Trust this baby to be born on such a horrid evening, it will be a horrible child, she thought. Yet, Cygnus had other ideas. A baby girl, born on the blackest of nights, this could only mean one thing. Looking into the tear strained eyes of his wife. "She is going to do wonders."

"I think she will be ghastly," she said looking down her nose at the baby.

"What shall we name her?" Ignoring his wife's previous comment.

"I don't care; maybe we should just throw it out of the window."

"Do that and I will see to it that you will never be able to walk again. In fact you won't be able to move." His voice harsh and unforgiving. It was obvious that he and the child had made a connection.

"Fine." Giving into defeat was never one of Druella's strong points, but she knew that her husband held no empty threat.

"She will be a warrior. A skilled witch, I will teach her everything I know. But she has to be named after a star." He looked over to his wife, who was staring out of the window, watching as the rain rattled against the window.

"What about Bellatrix. A star and a female warrior. There done, not get it out of my sight."

"Bellatrix," he mused "such as strong name. Bellatrix Lesath. Yes. She will do wonders my Bellatrix." He held her close as he made his way across the room.

"She will be famous. Immortal in the eyes of the history books. You will see."

His wife now crying. Druella held her stomach, now empty of the thing that was her daughter. All I wanted was a son, she thought, but I am given a demon.


	3. Sibling Rivalry

Always Pure - The Black Family

I forgot in the previous chapter that I own nothing (tear) of the Harry Potter franchise. Lucky J.K. A/N I have made Bellatrix two year older than Andromeda, because the wiki doesn't have her actually birth down.

Plans - Birds of Tokyo

We made plans to kiss the sun at night  
Hopeless dreamers, hopeless types  
Shedding skin you show your beauty scars  
Don't forget me or who you are

You know this don't feel right  
Who knows what we feel?

I just met you I can read your thoughts  
What they tell me is what I want  
I'll keep you guessing keep you wanting more  
'Cos where we're going no one knows

You know this don't feel right  
Who knows this could feel right

I just met you, I swear I read your thoughts  
So don't forget me or what you want

It's defiantly a boy this time. I can feel it. Druella's hand rubbed her swollen belly affectionately. She will not be disappointed again; she will not have another Bellatrix. She shuddered at the thought.

At only two, Bellatrix was a right terror. Running down the halls, knocking over everything in sight, drawing on the walls, covering an entire room in mud, another in shredded paper from Druella's favourite books, and terrorising the house elves forcing them so unruly things that no other two year old would think up of. Oh, and that was only this morning.

Furious, Druella would storm into her husband's study.

"Your daughter is a right menace, did you know that?" Her pregnant stomach aching as she screeched at Cygnus. "Running around like a common mudblood! Destroying everything in sight! Did you see what she did to my books?"

"Your books were silly." He said simply.

"That's it? That's all you are going to say to me?"

"Yep."

Druella's eyes widened in shock. She was used to this from her husband, favouring his daughter over his wife, but to say it so rudely. She would not have it. Standing up and escaping through the door, only to find that bratty child listening through the key hole.

"You pathetic excuse for a daughter! You are no use to me! I knew from the moment you were born that you would be horrid. I knew it." Bellatrix was unfazed at the insults being thrown at her. Her pretty face held a smirk. The smirk that sent Druella over the edge. Bending down to her little demon, a forced smile at her lips. If she couldn't hit the child then she would torment it.

"You know how we told you that you will be having a little baby brother?" Druella asked sweetly. Bellatrix just nodded.

"Well, this little baby will be mummies favourite." Bellatrix remained unfazed. Her mummy wouldn't do that!

"And Daddies." This hit hard. Druella could see it in her eyes. "Because mummy and daddy only love children that can carry on the Black name and because you are just a girl you can't do that. So you will have to be second best. In fact you can come after the house elves. They do things for mummy and daddy and are not a thorn in their sides. Maybe we should give the baby your room and you can sleep outside with the gardeners? What do you think Bellatrix?" She knew she had done it. Thrown queen Bellatrix off her all mighty thrown. 

Bellatrix was furious. Never has anyone ever talked down to her before! She is a Black, for Merlin's sake! Her mother was going to pay. Ever so slightly, Bellatrix eyed the large bulge in her mother's stomach. If she loved the baby so much why doesn't she just have it right now? Bellatrix's drew back her tiny foot and kicked with all her might. The thing in mother's stomach is just a quaffle, she thought to herself.

Druella screamed as Bellatrix's shoe came in contact with her stomach. The force pushed her backwards, off her feet and into the glass table behind her. The shattered glass pierced her skin. Blood poured from her body, yet, it was her stomach that was in the most pain. She knew she had to get it out. NOW. Or he would surely die. Her eyes began to blur. No, she thought, not now. Not before the baby is out. Before she blacked out she called for her husband.

Bellatrix watched with a disturbing fascination. Her mother lying in a pool of her own blood. It was a satisfying feeling to know that she could over throw this old woman. Hopefully, the baby will die, she thought to herself. After a few minutes she began to grow bored. Turning on her heel she skipped towards her room to play with her doll house. A better way to spend her time, she thought.

Cygnus heard a commotion outside of his study. Most people would be curious to find out what was going on, but with a child like Bellatrix, a commotion is something of the norm. He chuckled to himself. She was a beautiful child, there were no doubts about that, but she could be a right handful at times. Even though she was not the boy he had desperately wanted he could not deny that she had captured his heart.

Cygnus left his study, in hopes to find his special girl, only to stumble across his unconscious wife. Well crap, he thought.

"Bella" He called. She had to know something about this. She really was a handful.

"Yes, Father?" Bellatrix glided down the hall, still clutching her favourite doll in her small arms.

"Do you know what happened to you mother? She is in quite a bad state."

"It's not Bella's fault daddy." Her innocent voice was laced with something of false sorrow. "Mummy was saying all these mean things about Bella. She said the baby was her favourite. It was mean!"

"Oh Bella." Cygnus kneeled down to his crying daughter. She could put on a good show, that's for sure. "Did you do something to mummy?"

"No."

"Did you do something to the baby?" He asked again

"He is mean. I kicked him."

Cygnus' eyes opened wide. Crap.

"We have to get mummy to the healers. They will help keep the baby alive."

"But I don't want the baby alive! It's mean!"

Ignoring his daughter, Cygnus took his wife in his arms, grabbed hold of Bellatrix's hand and apparated into the hospital.

It was a rather boring day at the hospital, until Cygnus Black came. Everyone knew who Cygnus Black was, he was, after all, a Black. Holding his unconscious wife in his arms and trying to keep a grip on a little dark haired girl as she struggled to be set free. She was a wild one.

Cygnus, rushed over to the receptionist.

"I need a healer. Now."

"Right away, Mr Black."

A healer apparated to his side. He placed his wife in the stretcher and grasped his daughter by her shoulders. Looking straight into her dark eyes he shook her.

"Bellatrix, what you have done here is very serious. Your mother could die. You brother could die. I am very angry with you." Slapping her on the face, making sure she understood the seriousness of what she had done.

"Mr Black."

Cygnus turned around sharply, facing the young healer.

"What?"

"She needs to have the baby now, Sir. It is a miracle that she hasn't lost it already."

"Do what you have to do. Keep them both safe." His voice was laced with fear. If he lost Druella he would be left to raise Bellatrix alone. That was not a good thought.

Bellatrix was bored. Mummy had gone into the hospital two hours ago. There was nothing to do here but sit on these hard plastic chairs. It was all mummies fault, making Bella wait. It isn't fair. Daddy wouldn't even look at her let alone talk to her. So she wanted to find something else.

A boy around Bella's age was sitting across from her. He had blazing red hair and a freckly face. Bella found him quite funny. Standing up she went over to where the boy was sitting, playing with something Bellatrix had never seen before.

"What's that?"

The red head boy looked up at her.

"Sorry?" He asked

"That." Bellatrix said pointing to the thing he held in his hand. "What is it?"

"It's called a rubics cube. It's a toy."

"How does it work?"

"You mix it all around and then you try to put all the colours on one side. It's pretty fun."

"It doesn't look like fun. It looks stupid! It's not even magic is it?"

"Ummm no." The boy hung his head. "But my daddy said not to tell anyone that. It's a muggle toy you see."

"Ewwww, MUGGLE!" Bellatrix gasped. She hoped her daddy didn't hear that.

"Bellatrix Black!" Crap he heard. "Get away from that Blood traitor! You Stupid girl, associating with common filth, I thought I raised you better." Cygnus grabbed hold of Bellatrix, yanking her away from the boy with the muggle toy. If daddy was mad before, he was furious now. I gotta get out of here, thought Bellatrix eying the exit.

Cygnus was not happy. Not only did his only daughter try to kill her baby brother, but then she goes and associates with Blood Traitors. The nerve of that child was astonishing. He sat down in the chair he had just unoccupied, forcing Bellatrix to lie across his lap, bottom in the air. He knew this was to only way to treat the child in public, no one would understand if he used an unforgivable. He could see the fear in her eyes as he raised his hand, preparing to strike at her.

"Daddy." Came Bellatrix's anxious cries, "Please daddy. I didn't mean it. I just got mad. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. And the boy. I didn't know who he was. Please daddy, no!"

"A likely story." Cygnus hit the child. His large hard made a sickening sound against his daughters behind. Her screams filled the air. He raised his hand a second time before –

"Mr Black?"

Cygnus' eyes shot up. Who was this person to disturb him while he was teaching?

"What?" He demanded

The young healer took in the scene with great interest. Mr Black, his round face red with angst and black eyes dancing dangerously, held a young girl with the same black hair, one that people could only presume as his daughter, across his lap. The screaming child thrust about, trying to escape his grasp he held her in.

"You wife, Mrs Druella, is awake."

Cygnus lowered his hand. She was awake, his wife. She had survived but what about –

"The boy?" Cygns asked the healer

"Boy?"

"Yes, the baby. How is he?" This could not be good. If this healer knew non of his boy that he may not have lived. The healer chucked.

"But Mr Black, the baby is quite well." Cygnus let out a sign of relief, releasing some of his hold on Bellatrix.

"But there is one thing Mr Black. The baby? It is a girl."

Cygnus stood up, letting Bellatrix fall on the floor. She was of no importance right now.

Bellatrix took this as her chance to escape. Slowly making her way to the exit sign. She would escape, yes, and then find the baby. It is giving her nothing but trouble. Slowly, she called. Almost there, she thought he arm reaching out to the door handle above her small head. She could taste freedom. No more Mummy. No more Daddy. No more stupid baby. Just Bellatrix.

"Another girl." Bellatrix hear her father whisper. He didn't sound to impressed.

"Show me to Druella and the child." He ordered. Grabbing Bellatrix by the collar of her shirt. There goes my master plan, Bellatrix thought as she was being hoisted down the hall into the room her mother was occupying.

Druella's eyes left the sleeping girl in her arms as her husband came in dragging that child along with him. The child that had cursed her. How she loathed it. Cygnus rushed to her bedside, his face showed no emotion, yet, she knew he was deeply disappointed. He looked down to the child. She was so small. He could not help but to draw comparisons between his daughters. Her dark hair softer than Bellatrix's. Her eyes warm while Bellatrix's were cold. Her small face kind, while Bellatrix's stubborn. She wasn't as pretty as Bellatrix had been, yet she still held the same air of power.

"What do we name her?" Cygnus looked at his wife. Her eyes warm now that she knew he had accepted the baby.

"A star again?"

"It's a Black tradition, but something kinder, gentler, and more peaceful." He racked his brains.

"Andromeda" that was her name. A name that suited this child. Her eyes opened when he called her name. She smilled.

"I think she likes it." Druella stated, her eyes filling with tears. Finally a girl that would not be as troublesome as the first one. She held her child to her breast as Cygnus wrapped his arms around them both. They were the perfect family.

Bellatrix stood watching the scene. Her family had forgotten about her. But she was the first born. This was not fair! Her small features turned into something along the lines of a sneer. She hated this baby, this Andromeda, what a stupid name, she hated it with all her little heart. She would get her revenge on it soon. The baby will be disowned, she told herself, and I will be the favourite Black again.


	4. A Beauty to Behold

Always Pure – The Black Family

I do not own anything in relation to the wonderful work that is Harry Potter.

I don't know where I am going with this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Zip A Dee Doo Dah – Song of the South

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay  
My, oh my what a wonderful day!  
Plenty of sunshine heading my way  
Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay

Mister Bluebird on my shoulder  
It's the truth, it's actch'll  
Ev'rything is satisfactch'll  
Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay  
Wonderful feeling, wonderful day!

To say that the two Black sisters never quite hit it off was an understatement, a massive understatement. Yet, over the three years since Andromeda was born, she and Bellatrix had become inseparable. Not only did Andromeda look up to her big sister, she practically did everything Bellatrix did.

If Bella had a green dress on, Andromeda had a green dress on. If Bella had a chocolate ice cream, Andromeda had a chocolate ice cream. If Bella got a new doll, Andromeda got a new doll. Yes, Andromeda loved her elder sister more than anything in the entire world.

But Bellatrix had a different idea. At the young age of four, she had already devised a plan to destroy her annoying younger sister. But first she had to be nice, a hard thing for her to do, but you know what they say 'Keep you friend close but your enemies closer'.

The two girls walked hand in hand in front of their parents. Bellatrix's ebony hair cascaded past her tiny shoulders and tickled the small of her back. Her perfect face was angelic, a calm before the storm. Andromeda came up to Bellatrix's shoulder. Her hair similar to Bella's, but it was a softer brown than Bella's black. Cygnus and Druella walked behind them. They barley talk to each other anymore, even thought Druella was pregnant. Again. Cygnus was not happy. He did not want to be disappointed. Again.

They were on their way to the healer for the baby's birth. After what Bellatrix did two years ago, the healers advised Druella to come to St Mungo's for this baby's birth as there could be complications. Another thing Cygnus was not impressed about.

Bellatrix held her little sisters hand as they entered the hospital. Maybe she could accidently on purpose lose Andy. Then it would be mummy and daddy and Bella, no Andy. Except Mummy was pregnant. Great.

Druella screamed as she pushed harder. The baby started to cry. It was alive, her son was alive. Finally, she would throw her annoying eldest child off her high horse. She could see the top of his small head buried in the arms of the healer. His small hand reaching for something. _His mother_ thought Druella. At last the rotten child will be put in her place. The boy will be the greatest. The family name carried through generations. He will be above all mere mudbloods and bloodtrators. Heck he will be the highest of the Purebloods.

The baby sure had a set of lungs. Bellatrix could hear him from outside the room. She watched her father intently as he paced up and down the corridor, waiting to see his son and heir. Bellatrix couldn't understand the fascination with a boy. Yes. they were more fun than girls to play with, no tea parties and doll houses for Bella, but why her daddy wanted a boy was stupid. Bellatrix would be so a much smarter choice than any boy.

The door opened slightly, wide enough to hear the baby's howling grow louder, and the healer went to a still pacing Cygnus.

"Mr Black." His hands shaking. Daddy had that impression on most people. He was high up in the ministry. Cygnus whipped around. His eyes full of worry and joy at the same time.

"Madame Black has had the bab –"

"Yes, we can hear that" Bellatrix cut in.

"Quiet Bella." His voice screaming no nonsense "And the child? Is it alright?"

"Yes, Mr Black. The baby is as healthy as a unicorn, only much much prettier. Mr Black, I must say, you daughter is a wonder to behold. Never have I seen a new born baby with such raw beauty. She will grow to be a fine woman, Sir."

"She?" Bellatrix asked not skipping a beat. "you mean it is a girl? I have another sister"

"Yes Miss. A beautiful baby girl." Bellatrix could not help herself, a small smile plaing on her lips. Haha. Mother would not be happy. A girl. Haha.

"Another girl." Cygnus whispered to himself. "what am I going to do with another girl?" He bent down to retrieve a sleeping Andromeda. Gathering himself together he turned to the healer.

"Well. What are you just standing around for boy? Show me to my wife and daughter." The healer rushed to open the door for Cygnus. He clutched to a still giggling Bellatrix and a sleeping Andromeda and entered his wife's room. What use could he have for a daughter?

The baby is a girl. Mummy's going to hurl. Daddy's going to curl. Bella's going to twirl. The baby is a girl. Bellatrix was happy. So happy she wanted to sing, and cry and laugh all at the same time. Three things you would NEVER catch Bellatrix Black doing. The baby was a girl. Haha!

She entered her mother's hospital room first. A smug smile on her pretty face. Druella waned to smack her there and then. But it wasn't Druella smacking her child, it was Druella getting smacked.

Cygnus's hand left a giant welt across her post-labour red face.

"You fool!" He screamed "You stupid girl! You promised me a boy. An heir to my fortune! Instead you give me a pathetic moron of a girl. She is of no use to me!"

"A child for you to love!"

"You ignorant fool! I don't care for love. What is love when you have money and power? I only love one girl. And not this stupid one you have brought into this family!"

"How dare you!" Druella on the verge of tears, her arms reaching for the baby. "Not even five minuets old and you already hate the baby! What has she ever done to you?"

"She exists! That's what she has done!"

"Look at her and then tell me you cant love her the way you love that raven haired harpy you call a daughter!" Thrusting the baby into a fuming Cygnus' arms she fell back onto her fluffy white pillows exhausted.

Cygnus held the baby from him. He resented it. How dare it be a girl.

Bellatrix stood in the corner of the room, a favourite place of hers, watching her parent fight with one another. She loved when they fought. Mummy nearly always lost. Andromeda on the other hand was hiding behind her big sister. She had always been afraid of her daddy, especially when he was so mean to mummy. It wasn't something she liked to watch.

Cygnus still stood at arms length from the baby, refusing to take one look at it. His eyes rested on his two daughters, standing in the corner of the room. Bellatrix walked slowly towards him. Her eyes swimming with delight, delight that Cygnus could not understand.

"Daddy," Bellatrix began in her sweetest voice "can I see it? Can I see the baby?"

Druella did not like this. Druella did not like this at all. Who knew what sort of thing the brat would do to her baby.

"Cygnus," She tried to reason with him "No. Don't let her touch her."

"Quiet! You have no say in these matters. Bella, princess, why do you want to look at this...this...thing?"

Bellatrix looked up at him. Her big eyes looking innocent. "I want to see it daddy." She would normally get away with an answer like this. Without an answer Bellatrix reached for her father arms to be brought down to her level. Cygnus knelt and watched as his eldest daughter admired his youngest.

This baby was different. She was nothing like Andy when she was little. This baby is perfect. Bellatrix could not take her eyes of her. Her small face angelic. Her tuff of blonde hair sat perfectly on top of her porcelain skin. Her small mouth widened to an O as she yarned. Cygnus bent over the baby and finally took his first look at her.

She looked fragile, breakable, yet the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Bellatrix felt a strange emotion wash over her. She wanted to protect this baby. She would let no harm come to her as long as she lived. She was as beautiful as a flower.

"Narcissa" Bellatrix whispered.

"What did you say child?" Her mother injected from across the room.

"Narcissa?" Cygnus repeated "Narcissa Black? Narcissa Aphrodite Black. A child of pure beauty. And she will be a woman of even greater beauty."

And she was a beautiful baby girl, held warmly in the arms of her pureblood father, adored over by her strong, independent sister, watched from afar by her quiet, lonely sister and ignored mother. Yes, this baby would be a beauty, an asset to the world, a black with a story to tell.


End file.
